legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Drifting Diner (41349)
Drifting Diner '''is a set released in the summer of 2018. Official Description Pull into the diner in Andrea’s go-kart and catch the latest movie! The LEGO Friends '''Drifting Diner has a burger grill, takeout window with cash register, stylized car-shaped table with bench, and an amazing giant burger icon on the roof. Outside there’s a giant screen for drive-in movies with handy side tables - stand your own cell phone or tablet in front of the movie screen to play real videos for the mini-dolls. You'll also find Andrea's go-kart and a go-kart launcher in this retro LEGO Friends set. Includes 2 mini-doll figures and a bird figure. * Includes 2 mini-doll figures: Andrea in racing outfit & crash helmet and Dottie, plus a Pepper the bird figure. * Features a retro diner with grill, takeout window, cash register, stylized car-shaped table and bench, giant hamburger icon and a drive-in theater with giant movie screen, plus Andrea's go-kart and go-kart launcher. * Accessory elements include a burger, fries, drink, sauce bottles, salt & pepper shakers and a coin. * Pull the go-kart up to the takeout window and place your order. * Help Dottie put the food on the grill and pretend to put sauce on the burger when it’s ready. * Drive Andrea and Pepper over to the giant screen and use the stand to play them a real movie from your cell phone or tablet! * Diner measures over 4” (11cm) high, 4” (12cm) wide and 4” (12cm) deep. * Drive-in movie theater measures over 3” (10cm) high, 3” (9cm) wide and 2” (6cm) deep. * Go-kart measures over 1” (3cm) high, 2” (7cm) long and 1” (3cm) wide. * Combine with the 41348 Service & Care Truck, 41351 Creative Tuning Shop and 41352 The Big Race Day for endless LEGO Friends go-kart fun! LEGO Friends Mini-Site Description Drive by the 50s-style LEGO® Friends 41349 Drifting Diner in Andrea’s go-kart after a long day of racing. Grab a burger and fries from Dottie at the grill, then pay at the cash register and take a seat at the cool car-shaped bench and table. Or pull up to one of the tables by the drive-in movie screen and enjoy the show with this cool LEGO® Friends set — you can even stand your own cell phone or tablet in front of the movie screen to play real videos for your mini-dolls! Fun Facts * The Drifting Diner's name is inspired by the way racers "drift" when steering around a sharp turn. * This is the only set Dottie appears in. * Both Andrea and Dottie's torsos are exclusive to this set. ** Dottie's hair and head are also exclusive. * In the animated series, the Drifting Diner has a mobile catering van, for public events. Gallery Drifting Diner 2.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. Drifting Diner 3.jpg|Andrea and Dottie outside the Drifting Diner. Drifting Diner 4.jpg|Andrea's go-kart being launched. Drifting Diner 5.jpg|Back of the box. Other Images DriftingDiner01.png|Drifting Diner in the series DriftingDinerInteriorNight.png|Drifting Diner interior at night. DD_MovieScreen.png|Drifting Diner movie screen in the series. Category:Sets Category:2018 Sets Category:Summer 2018 Wave Category:Go-Kart Subtheme Category:Andrea Sets